kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lock-On
Lock-On is a targeting mechanism in the Kingdom Hearts series, present in all installments except the original Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. While the player will automatically attack the closest available target, Lock-On allows the player to permanently target a single enemy or attackable object, typically signified by the tan targeting reticule turning blue. While locked on to an enemy or an object, the camera will automatically move to follow the target. Lock-On is activated and deactivated by tapping in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, tapping in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, double-tapping R''' in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and tapping '''L and R''' at the same time in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Switching targets while in Lock-On is done by pressing or in Kingdom Hearts, by holding and moving the right analog stick in Kingdom Hearts II, by tapping '''R in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and by pressing L''' or '''R in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In a number of games, there are abilities that assist or enhance the targeting and Lock-On features. These include Scan, Range Extender, Auto-Lock, and Magic Lock-On. Scan is an ability that appears in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. It allows the player to view a targeted enemy's HP. In Kingdom Hearts its AP Cost is 1 and in Kingdom Hearts II its AP Cost is 2. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Scan is found as an Ability Panel. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep it is a default ability. While Scan is not available as an ability in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Sora is automatically equipped with its effect. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Scan can be leveled up to detect Backdoors to previously inaccessible System Sectors. Learning Scan ''Kingdom Hearts *Sora learns Scan at level 9 with the Dream Rod, 12 with the Dream Shield, and 15 with the Dream Sword. ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Sora learns Scan at level 9 with the Dream Sword, 15 with the Dream Rod, and 21 with the Dream Shield. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Roxas or Sora learns Scan at level 4. *Dual-wielding Roxas has Scan as a default ability. *King Mickey has Scan as a default ability. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' *Roxas learns Scan after defeating Axel. *Dual-wielding Roxas has Scan as a default ability. *King Mickey has Scan as a default ability. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Scan is a clear bonus for Mission 04. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix *Scan is attached to Terra's, Ventus's, and Aqua's Quick Blitzes at the beginning of their stories. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *Scan is learned from the Stat Matrix. Range Extender is an ability in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is found as an Ability Panel. It allows you to lock onto enemies even if they are far away. Learning Range Extender ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * '''Range Extender' can be purchased for 1200 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Rookie rank. Auto-Lock is an ability in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It is found as an Ability Panel. It allows you to automatically lock on to available targets while attacking. Learning Auto-Lock ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * '''Auto-Lock' can be purchased for 960 Heart Points once Roxas is promoted to Agent rank. Magic Lock-On Magic Lock-On is an ability in Kingdom Hearts II that causes Sora to automatically Lock-On to an opponent when using magic. Learning Magic Lock-On ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *Sora learns Magic Lock-On at level 12. Etymology *Scan, often known as "Libra", is a recurring White Magic spell in the Final Fantasy series games. It allows the caster to extract information from any target to check their maximum and current HP, discover their weaknesses, immunities, and stats, etc. Category:Gameplay Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts III abilities